Under The Rose
by zaryah
Summary: Kagome gets stuck in the past and wishes she could go home or forget everything that happened and live a normal life... she may wish she didn't. better summary to come later.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat staring at the well, one hand up clutching a coin she wore around her neck with tears slowly falling from her eyes. It had been 3 years now since the jewel had been completed, and 3 years since she had been home. After her wish for everyone that had been effected by Naraku's treachery to be free and happy, she had not been able to return home. Oh she tried several times to get back, but the well's magic had dried up. The only thing that gave her hope right now was this seemingly normal coin in her hand. The coin was silver with flowers that looked like roses on one side, and writing on the other. She could have figured out what it said, if she really wanted to, but she was just tired.

It had been hard on her since then; Sango got her brother back and with Miroku's hand curse free, they were married with a kid on the way. InuYasha was so stunned by her wish that he didn't notice that Kikyo was back and whole till a full five minutes later. With him no longer having to choose between a reincarnated version and the real thing, he chooses the original version named Kikyo. They were now mated, and living happily together with Kikyo as the priestess of her home village. Kagome couldn't take being the fifth wheel, she took to wondering around the surrounding area's keeping them safe from the lower class demons that try to hurt them, but she would always wonder back to _Kaede's hut. _

_One night about a week after everything settled, Kagome was walking the woods and found this coin on the ground. It was cover with mud and dirt, but with a bit of elbow grease she got it to shine like new. Since then as she wondered, people wanted to pay her for saving their lives. She would only take small trinkets, such as the beads and leather cord she used to make her necklace. It was her first real attempt at making something like this. It worked well and now she had a beautiful coin as a necklace. She tried to find out how much it was worth at first but no one knew what it was, so she kept it. It was her first real keepsake. _

_As Kagome sat looking at the well, thinking about everything that lead to his point, she just wanted to forget about everything. Maybe then she would be happy, and live a normal life here in the past. Just then a lone tear dripped from her chin onto the coin she was holding, and a searing pain shot through her head and she fainted._

_AN: This is just something to get me back into the writing frame of mind. I have no idea where I'm going with this fic as a whole. So with that in mind any reviews would be greatly appreciated and maybe you will see your ideas in the story. With that thought I also want to add that I am in the process of moving out of my current place into an apartment so if I take awhile to update that's why. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking eyes opened as the sun shone brightly into them. Kagome sat up slowly holding her dully aching head looking around. "Where am I," she asked out loud still looking around. She got up bracing the tree nearest her for support. After getting her barring she slowly walked to the well and looked into its depths. "I guess it's a dry well. Maybe there is someplace near here I can get water." She whispered to the wind.

Slowly Kagome picked the direction she though looked best and started walking. Her legs were shaking after about ten minutes and so she would rest. She wondered how long she had been asleep, because it felt like a long time. Soon however she came across a river and she made her way to the bank and stuck her head into the cool water, hoping to ease the ach in her head.

The cool water helped ease Kagome's head after just a few minutes. After spending a good hour by the rivers bank, she felt rejuvenated enough to continue on her journey to find a village. Without the stops she was making before she found a village in no time at all. Looking around she found were everyone was gathering for what looked like an announcement from an elder.

As Kagome got closer she heard the end of what they were saying. "We need to keep our eyes open for the demons. They have been getting through our barriers." The elderly man said looking at everyone gathered, and then his eyes fell on her, the only outsider here and made sure that everyone looked at her as he walked to her. "You young miss, who are you?"

Kagome fidgeted a bit under the direct question but looked at him and said, "You mean me," while blinking slightly.

Startled the old man didn't expect that from her so he tried again. "Yes you in the priestess robes with the bow and arrows, what is your name?"

She continued to stare at him as she tied to answer, but nothing came to her. "I don't know. I don't know anything." She said starting to get a bit hysterical as she realized for the first time since she woke up at the dry well that she didn't know who she was, and thinking more she didn't know where she was. Her legs began shaking and soon gave out on her and she fell to her knees.

She looked up into the kind eyes of the village elder and took the hand he was giving her. "It's alright child. Well figure something out. Come let's go have some tea and talk maybe after you calm down you will remember."

Once in the hut and the tea was made, the village elder began talking to her again. "My dear child, this must be hard on you. My name is Suzuki. Please tell me what you can remember." He asked her in a kind voice, handing her the drink.

Kagome took the offered cup and sat looking into its depth as she started her story. "Well I woke up in the woods looking at well," she began. Soon getting to the part where she arrived here.

"That's strange. You don't appear to be wounded or hurt. Don't worry child. We will give you a name for now." He said kindly looking at her and noticing that her hand had made its way to the necklace she was wearing. "What is that, that you are holding my dear?"

Just now realizing that she was holding something that was hanging from her neck, she let go just enough to bring it to eye level. "It's a coin I think, but I don't know really why I have it." She went to take it off, but hesitated, something felt wrong about taking it off.

The elder noticed her unease and reassured her that it was alright. "Don't worry child. You do not have to take it off. May I get closer so that I may look at it though?" She nodded her head for him to go ahead and look. As he looked at the coin he saw the roses and an Idea struck him. "For now I think we should call you Rose, since that is the flower here. I don't know what it says on the other side, but the name fits you well, a beautiful flower."

Kagome's eyes lit up, she liked being compared to something as grand as a rose. With some of the weight off her shoulders of a name she found herself soon sound asleep resting on the wall of the hut.


End file.
